In The Arms Of Her Dragon
by CattleyaP
Summary: Este fic participa en en reto del "remix de la víctima" del foro del mapa del mortífago para el mes de abril. El dragón es quien usualmente es malvado y muere en los cuentos y la princesa es la víctima quien obtiene su final feliz.¿Pero, qué pasaría si la princesa fuera el cruel villano y el dragón la inocente víctima?
**.** **...**

 _ **In The Arms Of Her Dragon**_

 **...**

 _ **Este fic participa en en reto del "remix de la víctima" del foro del mapa del mortífago para el mes de abril.**_

 _ **El dragón es quien usualmente es malvado y muere en los cuentos y la princesa es la víctima quien obtiene su final feliz**_. _ **¿Pero, qué pasaría si la princesa fuera el cruel villano y el dragón la inocente víctima?**_

 **...**

La brisa jugaba con los cabellos del par de infantes que jugaban en el río. El pequeño niño de ojos grises y cabello rubio platino, casi blancos como la nieve, perseguía con rapidez y en medio de risas a una pequeña niña castaña de ojos miel.

\- Te atraparé, Mione. - El chico casi la alcanzaba.

\- No, no lo harás, dragón.

\- ¡A que sí!

\- ¡A que no!

El chico casi la atrapaba, hasta que la niña de risos castaños resbaló con una de las piedras en la orilla del río, haciendo que la niña se raspara levemente en la rodilla. El chico al verla herida rápidamente se apresuró a donde la chica estaba sentada, gruesos lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas en lo que inspeccionaba la rodilla herida.

Sin embargo, ése no era su único problema. Y así lo descubrió antes de llegar a ella.

Un perro grande y negro, de ojos oscuros y dientes prominentes, se acercaba a la pequeña con gran velocidad y atemorizantes ladridos. La niña, comenzó a gritar en miedo y a levantarse para escapar, pero su rodilla herida protestó al movimiento y de nuevo cayó al suelo en dolor. El animal casi la alcanzaba, hasta que una piedra le impactó en la cabeza. Ella giró a ver a su amigo, que tenía varias piedras en la mano y le lanzaba una al perro de nuevo, haciendo que éste retrocediera y se devolviera por el camino en que había llegado.

El rubio, caminó en la dirección en la que el enorme animal se había ido, comprobando efectivamente que no había rastro de él, para luego volver al lugar en el río en donde la niña estaba, sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Mione?

La chica adoptó la posición en la que estaba antes de que el perro se acercara, sentada en la orilla del río con su rodilla lesionada flexionada, sus orbes miel observando con detenimiento la sangrante herida.

\- Sí, sí lo estoy. Gracias por salvarme, dragón.

El sólo asintió cuidadosamente observando la rodilla herida. Él frunció el ceño cuando vió un pequeño rastro de sangre en la lesión, el ceño se profundizó al ver el camino de lágrimas que aún surcaba sus mejillas.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ví caer antes.

Ella asintió aún llorando. Pero no era sólo el dolor de su rodilla la causa de ellas.

\- ¿Estas bien tú? ¿El perro te hirió?

\- No, para nada. Él sólo se fue cuando comencé a lanzarle rocas, no me hizo daño. Ni siquiera se me acercó.

Él se sentó al lado de la chiquilla, observando al igual que ella la herida. Momentos después frunció el ceño.

\- Creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa, Madre podrá cuidar de tu herida mejor. ¿Te podrás levantar ahora?

\- No lo creo. Antes con el perro traté de hacerlo, pero el dolor me lo impidió.

El asintió ya habiendo llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Te llevaré en mi espalda entonces.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Podría pesar mucho.

\- No pesas nada, Mione. Y si no estuviera seguro no te diría que te subieses. Ven, vamos.

Fue entonces que el chico la llevó a su casa en la espalda. Durante el camino fueron hablando de miles de cosas, tanto, que no sintieron el trayecto o el pasar del tiempo.

Fue ése día que con seguridad la chiquilla pudo decir, que fue el día en que Hermione Granger se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy.

Una joven peinaba sus incontrolables risos castaños frente al espejo, tratando sin resultado, de controlar el frizz y volumen de su cabello. Siempre le habían dicho que su mata castaña parecía un arbusto y tenía que concordar con las brujas que lo dijeron.

Suspiró pesadamente ya decidiendo renunciar a su tarea. Comenzó entonces a trenzar el cabello castaño en un peinado que tomaba todo desde el que estaba arriba en la frente, hasta la nuca, recogía la mayor parte de su cabello, pero dejaba parte de él cayendo sobre su espalda. Odiaba hacerse esa trenza, le dolía la cabeza al final del día, pero al menos no tendría que soportar las burlas de esas brujillas.

Escuchó ruidos en la planta baja y supo que su madre ya estaba de vuelta en casa y probablemente tenía compañía. Probablemente la de una rubia y su hijo, quien años atrás se había convertido en su primer y mejor amigo cuando la salvó de un enorme perro en las orillas de un río cercano cuando tenían alrededor de nueve y diez años.

Hoy, exactamente diez años después, no seguían siendo los mejores amigos, aunque ahora Draco no tenía tanto tiempo para ella como en antaño.

Frunció el ceño ante esos pensamientos y trató de no dejar que la tristeza la embargara de nuevo como en antaño.

Era cierto, tras aquel día en el río Draco y ella se hicieron los mejores amigos, eran tan inseparables que por algunos años fue casi imposible encontrar a uno sin el otro a menos que fuera al dormir.

Sonrió melancólicamente.

Añoraba mucho aquellos tiempos.

Actualmente, Draco había encontrado el placer de la compañía de otras mujeres -o más precisamente, entre sus piernas- que ya poco o nada de tiempo pasaba con ella. Ella no era tonta, siempre supo que algún día algo así pasaría, pero nunca imaginó que sería de esta manera. El Draco que conoció, del cual se hizo amiga diez años atrás, y el Draco que le había hecho conocer el primer amor y que nunca le habría hecho la pasar la mitad de cosas que éste le había causado.

Nunca estuvieron a la par social o económicamente, y eso nunca pareció importar.

Hasta ahora.

Draco, si bien su madre era viuda y no tenía tanto tiempo en el pueblo como la mayoría de las familias aristócratas adineradas, si tenía el estatus que todas poseían y mayores riquezas que cualquiera de ellas. Su familia si bien no era pobre, tampoco era tan rica como la de Draco, por lo que había círculos en los que Draco entraba y encajaba como un pez en el agua y en los que ella se sentiría como un pez en el Sahara.

Decidió bajar las escaleras. Era hora de enfrentar al diablo mismo.

Y en efecto así fue.

Justo al final de las escaleras con una expresión de aburrimiento se encontraba el diablo mismo.

\- Tardaste mucho, ¿No crees?

Fue su lacónico saludo. Casi parecía escupirle las palabras.

Hizo caso omiso del tono que usó, ése mismo que utilizaba con ella últimamente, ése tan distinto a aquel gentil, suave y cálido tono que utilizó con ella desde ésa vez que jugaron en el río pocos minutos después de conocerse.

\- Buenos días Draco. ¿Confío en que amaneciste bien?

Se aseguró de que su voz fuera suave y que escondiera bien el dolor de escuchar sus no-tan-cálidas-palabras. Tampoco esperó respuesta, siguió caminando pasando de él hasta dirigirse y eventualmente llegar a donde su madre y la Sra. Malfoy estaban animadamente charlando en el kiosco en el jardín.

Era su lugar favorito y con justa razón, era hermoso.

Era un espacioso kiosco con cimientos de concreto, detallados con hermosos grabados de flores en marfil, pero que tenían ventanas de cristal que usualmente estaban abiertas. Se encontraba rodeado de varias flores en distintos tamaños y colores que daban un sentido de paz y serenidad que poco podía encontrarse actualmente con la gran cantidad de guerras y disturbios violentos que frecuentemente sucedían. Sobraba decir que estaba bien acomodado con una gran variedad de sofás y sillas cómodas, y en una esquina del lugar, el más cercano a un pequeño lago a la propiedad, se encontraba una mesa con detallados grabados florales de ébano, alrededor de la cual se encontraban dos mujeres de edad medianamente avanzada. Una de ellas rubia, de ojos azules y una sonrisa afable. La otra, con con cabello rubio miel, ojos miel que ella también compartía y una cálida sonrisa amable.

La rubia de ojos azules giró a ver en su dirección y sonrió alegremente al verla dirigirse hacia ellas.

\- Hermione, que gusto verte, ciertamente has crecido y has llegado a ser una hermosa joven, ¿No lo crees Draco?

El susodicho que más que sentarse, se tiró en la silla al lado de su madre trató de evadir una respuesta, ante la mirada atenta, -tal vez demasiado atenta,- de su madre. Él se encogió de hombros, pero al ver que su madre no le quitaba el ojo de encima, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

¿Qué era eso?

\- ¿Tengo que responder a eso? - Su renuencia a dar respuesta era casi palpable, hasta el punto en el que sintió pena por él.

\- ¿Tienen mucho tiempo desayunando? Espero no haber tomado mucho de su tiempo haciéndolos esperar. - La pregunta no iba dirigida a nadie en particular, pero su madre viendo sus intenciones con una aliviada sonrisa se apresuró a responder.

\- No, no mucho querida.

La Sra. Malfoy y su madre se habían hecho amigas tras encontrarse casualmente en una de las librerías en el pueblo, donde tras unos minutos hablando, descubrieron que tenían mucho en común y no sólo la pérdida de sus esposos. Habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

\- Y cuénteme, Sra. Malfoy, ¿Como le fue en su viaje?

La susodicha dejó salir una larga y brillante sonrisa.

\- Oh, querida, estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras.

Continuaron el desayuno, mayormente con la Sra. Malfoy y su madre hablando y riéndose, como si durante sus meses de distanciamiento no se hubiesen mandado suficientes cartas como para hundir un bote, había veces en las que intervenía cuando le preguntaban por algo en especial; Draco siendo el único mudo en la mesa.

\- Así que querida Hermione, he escuchado mucho sobre tí durante nuestra partida. - Una de las razones por su distanciamiento con Draco, él y su madre habían estado viajando por los últimos nueve meses, Draco habiendo regresado un par de meses atrás y ella regresando hacía una semana. - Tengo que decir que el que tengas un pretendiente es algo maravilloso, me dice tu madre que es un joven guapo y educado, ¿Querrías contarnos más acerca de él, querida?

Hubo una llamativa turbulencia proveniente de el lado de la Sra. Malfoy. Draco, quien durante toda la conversación había estado callado y con cara de absoluto aburrimiento, abruptamente se había levantado de su asiento tumbando su silla en el proceso y ahora le lanzaba dagas con sus hermosos orbes grises.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Habían tres idénticas expresiones de sorpresa. La suya, tenía que ser la más grande y cómica.

Estaba de acuerdo con él.

¿Qué?

Sin embargo, antes de poder mutar palabra alguna, el rubio con un gesto de furia y puños apretados a cada lado, hizo una línea hasta la salida, el estruendoso ruido de una puerta cerrándose fue escuchado después.

El salón de baile de los Malfoy estaba ricamente decorado con finos y delicados intrincado arreglos navideños extranjeros, pudo notar. No era la primera vez que lo veía, o venía al Baile de Navidad que los Malfoy ofrecían, aunque si era el primero en el que Draco le daba el desestimante y frío trato que ahora le daba.

Cualquiera pensaría que no se conocían de toda la vida por la forma en la que la ignoraba.

Ella, ciertamente no sentía que lo hacía.

Conocerlo.

Definitivamente no conocía éste Draco que tan bien congeniaba y encajaba con todos, especialmente la princesa de aquel lugar al que fueron Draco y la Sra. Malfoy. Era extraño, en primer lugar que ella estuviera allí solo en compañía de su madre. Era inusual, casi inapropiado; además, había algo extraño en ella. La forma en que miraba a cualquier mujer que se acercaba a Draco le daba escalofríos.

Repentinamente la suave música de fondo se detuvo abruptamente a media canción y es su lugar, un suave pero retumbante ruido llenó el gran salón.

Narcisa Malfoy, en un delicado y elegante vestido de seda color verde jade, hizo su camino justo al frente y al centro de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones en el segundo piso de la mansión y segundos después, Draco hizo su aparición a su lado. Él, obervó detalladamente, tenía un traje de cuatro piezas, su saco y pantalón eran negros, tenía chaleco gris y camisa blanca, que le quedaban como un guante y realzaban la palidez de su piel y cabellos.

Se veía hermoso, se admitió a sí misma reaciamente.

\- Buenas noches queridos amigos e invitados a nuestra humilde morada. - Casi dejó salir un no muy decoroso resoplido. Había muchas palabras que podían describir el hogar de los Malfoy, humilde no era una de ellas. - Es un gusto tenerlos en ésta noche tan especial con nosotros. Es nuestro mayor deleite pasar nochebuena con tan queridos allegados, que su estadía aquí esté llena de felicidad. Sin más preámbulo, ¡Que comience el baile de ésta noche y de antemano les deseo una feliz navidad!

Inmediatamente los músicos comenzaron a tocar y parejas llenaron el centro del salón. Buscó en la multitud a su madre, con quien había venido pero quien se había ido a buscar a la Sra. Malfoy antes de su gran aparición para abrir el baile que hospiciaba.

\- No creí que te vería aquí ésta noche, Hermione. - Pronunció lentamente una voz a su derecha. Giró a ver al mismo que poco antes había estado al lado de la organizadora del baile.

\- Lamento entonces haberte indispuesto con mi presencia, Draco.

Giró para irse en dirección de la puerta principal. No soportaría otro desplante más y menos con la cantidad de gente en el salón, si algo vergonzoso pasaba se iría a su casa y no saldría nunca más o se mudaría a alguna isla en el nuevo mundo.

Él, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

Tomándola por el antebrazo la detuvo en su huida y se giró a encararla.

\- No, no lo haces. ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

Lo miró con las cejas arqueadas resistiendo el impulso de reír o llorar. ¿Realmente no podía ser tan tonto como para no saberlo, no?

\- No lo sé, quizás que no te he vuelto a ver hace casi un mes cuando fuiste a mi casa en compañía de tu madre. Y porque antes de eso me tratabas como la peste.

\- Entiendo que pienses así, y lamento que hayas llegado a tal conclusión, Mione.

Él usando su apodo suavizó un poco su molestia. También su disculpa. Draco no era de los que pedía perdón fácilmente. Primero lo mataría el orgullo.

Pero no se olvidaría de todo tan fácilmente.

\- No lo parecía hace poco cuando me ignorabas como si no me conocieras.

\- En verdad me disculpo por mi comportamiento, Mione. Es sólo que he tenido mucho en mi mente y he descuidado muchas cosas importantes. Te propongo algo, hablamos más tarde y me disculparé de la forma correcta, ¿Te parece?

Tenía rato que no la llamaba así y se sentía derretirse en un charco ante el tono de voz con que le hablaba. Era el mismo que siempre usaba con ella antes de que se fuera.

Dejó que su voz fuera suave y firme al mismo tiempo. Lo había perdonado, pero eso no significaba que lo había olvidado todo.

\- Quizás. Pero que te quede claro, no soy una de las que tú llamas y vienen corriendo. Puede que cuando tu quieras hablar yo no esté dispuesta.

\- Suficientemente justo. - Alzó su copa, una brillante sonrisa bailando en sus labios. - Nos vemos luego. Te prometo, Hermione que todo saldrá bien, estaremos bien.

Ella se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa con una propia. Y no era eso lo único que deseaba. Deseaba con todo su corazón que todo regresara a como era antes.

Lo extrañó demasiado.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Y no creía que sus sentimientos cambiaran en el futuro próximo.

Draco regresó con el círculo de personas con el que estaba antes de venir por ella, la princesa, lanzándole dagas con la mirada cuando vió que Draco había hablado con ella. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda ante la escondida malicia en la cara de la princesa. Había algo extraño y definitivamente malo, casi diría que malvado con ella.

Draco bailó durante el resto de la velada con ella y aun así, sintió esa fría y perturbante mirada sobre ella por el resto de la noche. Se aseguró de no mirar a Draco, parecía que eso la enfadaba más y por más que ella no quisiera dejarse llevar por lo que la princesa quería, había una voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo mejor era aparentar sumisión ante ella hasta que supiera más acerca de la princesa. Por lo cual, bailó con varios hombres que la invitaron, incluso con uno de los caballeros de la princesa, asegurándose de que ni su presencia o su mirada se dirigieran a Draco o a la extraña mujer.

Su mirada vagueaba por el lugar, tomando la vista de la verde hierba, los altos árboles, la miríada de flores que decoraban el pasto, el imponente río y su agua cristalina. Era un hermoso día, pero incluso si el día fuera lluvioso y no soleado no habría hecho alguna diferencia en sus pensamientos.

Su mente no estaba allí, estaba en alguien más.

Draco la había buscado desde bien temprano a su casa, ella deliberadamente había creado un motivo para que su encuentro se post-pusiera, por lo cual tuvo más tiempo para pensar en la inquietante mujer que no se despegó ni una sola vez durante el Baile de Navidad de los Malfoy, luego de que él hablara con ella. Si no continuó post-poniendo el encuentro con Draco, era porque además de que era necesario hablar con él de su relación, -o falta de ella-, también era imperativo saber qué papel tenía la princesa en su vida y cualquier otra cosa acerca de ella.

La princesa Astoria era rubia, de ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, tenía una figura envidiable y una belleza arrolladora, también su madre y más se una vez se rumoreaba que eran ellas quienes manejaban el reino a su antojo con su innegable belleza y encanto y el rey era sólo una marioneta que manejaban como deseaban.

Y tras conocerla aún desde lejos anoche, no tenía duda de que fuera así, tenía a todos comiendo de su mano y envueltos en su dedo meñique tras sólo un par de meses en el pueblo.

Oh, sí otro factor a tomar en cuenta. Desde que Draco regresó al pueblo, no lo hizo solo. La princesa y su madre vinieron con él y desde entonces se quedaron en su casa.

Fue traída al presente por el fuerte sonido de un caballo deteniéndose a su lado. Giró a ver a Draco a su lado, su hermoso corcel blanco, _Orión_ a su lado. Había algo con la familia Black, de la cual venía la Sra. Malfoy, les gustaba colocar nombres de constelaciones a sus hijos y animales al parecer.

\- Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos, Hermione.

Asintió, él parecía estar observándola con cuidado.

\- Lo estaba.

\- ¿Y en qué pensabas si se puede saber?

\- En nada importante. - Mintió.

\- Aún sigues siendo una mala mentirosa, ¿Lo sabías? - Él negó con la cabeza y ella sólo se encogió de hombros. - Entiendo que no me quieras contar nada personal, me lo merezco; pero, ¿Podrías decirme porque me evitaste esta mañana? - Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, las palabras no salían. - No lo niegues, aún te conozco lo suficiente para reconocer tus técnicas evasivas.

\- ¿Y si sabías que te evitaba, porqué no me buscaste? ¿O mejor aún, porqué aceptaste encontrarte conmigo aquí?

\- Supuse que necesitabas tiempo para tí o algo así. ¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?

Él parecía expectante, su penetrante mirada nunca dejaba de observarla, nunca lo había dejado de hacer desde que se encontraron a orillas del río.

\- Sí. Puso muchas cosas en perspectiva.

El silencio los cubrió como una manta húmeda, pesada y difícil de quitar. Ella evitaba sus ojos y él parecía persistente en no quitar los suyos de ella. Los incómodos silencios eran algo nuevo entre ellos, no sabía cono lidiar con ello y su fija mirada no ayudaba mucho, solo la enervaba aún más.

\- ¿Carrera de aquí hasta la cascada?

Él habló con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder.

\- Vas a perder.

\- Ya lo veremos.

\- ¿Y que gano si te venzo?

\- Te daré a Orión.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes darme a tu caballo!

\- Si puedo y lo haré. Y si yo gano, quiero que hablemos. Que hablemos sin tapujos y sin andarnos por las ramas. Quiero poner todo en la mesa, ¿De acuerdo?

Él parecía firme en su decisión. Sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, él igual seguiría con su diatriba.

\- De acuerdo.

Galoparon hasta el inicio de la cascada, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero si era diferente de las anteriores. El aire tenso e incómodo se había evaporado, pero aun se sentía un duro borde tras la juguetona apuesta. Se sintió, muy a su pesar, riendo y bromeando con él. Se sintió natural, feliz y dichosa, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pronto vió las enormes piedras que rodeaban la cascada y trató de apurar el paso. Draco también trató de hacer lo mismo. Sentía el corazón latir con más fuerza y su pulso retumbando en sus oídos.

Y al final...

Draco ganó.

Tuvo que parar a recobrar el aliento, incluso si fue su caballo quien corrió, ella también se sentía cansada. Se sorprendió cuando sintió una mano en su antebrazo, giró a ver a Draco ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar del caballo. La sorpresa en su rostro debió ser notable, como él alzó una ceja cuestionándola. Con incertaneidad, tomó su mano silenciosamente aceptando su mano. El la alzó y la cargó como si no pesara nada, todo el tiempo sus ojos taladrándola con una mirada que no supo descifrar. La bajó, pero mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella y el otro acunó su barbilla, obligándola a mantener su atención en aquellos hermosos orbes grises que parecían cautivarla.

Cuando finalmente habló, su tono fue suave.

\- Ahora sí vamos a hablar, Hermione.

Ella sólo pudo asentir mudamente. No creyó que pudiera producir palabra aún si quisiera. Sus rodillas se sentían débiles y si él no tuviera un brazo alrededor de su cintura, estaba segura de que se habría caído.

\- Sé que he actuado como un completo imbécil durante los últimos meses, incluso durante el último año. Te herí cuando tu no tenías culpa o conocimiento de lo que pasaba. Descargué todo lo malo que sentía en ti y fui injusto, ruin y un miserable por tratarte de esa manera, Hermione.

Ella sólo asintió. No podría hablar aunque quisiera. El nudo en su garganta no se lo permitiría. Sintió sus ojos quemar con la necesidad de dejar caer las lágrimas que retenían. Aún dolía recordar como luego de su partida Draco la hizo a un lado, y sintió como ese cuchillo que se había clavado en su corazón cuando supo de sus 'aventuras' con aquellas mujeres, regresaba y le destruía de nuevo.

Él la soltó y procedieron a sentarse en una de las grandes piedras justo al lado de la cascada. Sin embargo, él mantuvo ambas manos entre las suyas, forzándola a encararlo.

\- Lo siento tanto, Hermione. Cuando eso pasó estaba en un mal estado, me sentía destruido y desesperado, lo único que buscaba era una forma de adormecer el dolor, de bloquear todos los problemas que me bañaban y una dosis de olvido durante al menos unas horas.

Se separó rápidamente de él. Era difícil no perderse en sus orbes plata, pero sus palabras de alguna forma le proveyeron de la forma para hacerlo. ¿Y cómo no si prácticamente decía que para él era una piedra en su zapato? Era imposible no sentirse herida.

\- ¿Y yo era un problema para tí?

-No, claro que no. Pero si ocupabas mi mente cuando debería haber estado _ocupándome_ de otras cosas.

Estaba realmente intrigada. No parecía que fuese nada bueno lo que se avecinaba. Draco no era de los que lloraban por la leche derramada, más bien, tomaba medidas para que la leche nunca llegara a derramarse.

\- ¿Y qué eran esas otras cosas?

\- Como te dije antes de partir, no es mi secreto para compartir, Hermione.

No pudo evitar enojarse. De nuevo se cerraba a ella, de nuevo le ocultaba cosas y de nuevo la hería.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Algo más que quieras decir?

Él pareció captar su molestia rápidamente, al final de cuentas, ella no fue exactamente sutil.

\- Hermione, vamos no te pongas así. Es sólo que no es algo que te pueda decir.

\- Eso ya lo dijiste y yo te dije que lo entendía. Pero creo que tú no me entiendes a mí, Draco. Si es un problema que te ha estado plagando de tal forma quiero saber, me muero por hacerlo y no es por morbosa curiosidad, es por sincera preocupación... Y también es la única forma en que te puedo perdonar.

\- Me estás poniendo entre la espada y la pared aquí, Hermione.

Parecía que él se mantendría firme en si decisión y ya era hora de que ella también fuera firme con la suya. Se levantó de la roca con el propósito de irse.

\- Y lo siento por eso, pero igual necesito saber.

Ya había caminado algunos pasos cuando sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca. Fue allí que lo escuchó decir...

\- Mi madre estaba enferma.

Se sintió congelarse en el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Sí. Buscamos durante mucho tiempo por una cura, pero al no encontrar nada, decidimos viajar y encontrarla por nosotros mismos. Había veces en las que estaba tan mal que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama.

Sintió como la sangre se le iba del rostro y luego las rodillas le fallaban y luego los brazos de Draco viniendo alrededor suyo sosteniéndola.

\- Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Y estas seguro de que esta completamente recuperada? ¿No hay algo con lo que necesite ayuda? ¿No ha tenido recaídas? ¿Porqué no nos dijo?

Sintió que las lágrimas que antes pudo retener caían libremente por su rostro. La Sra. Malfoy no podía estar tan enferma, ¿Como no pudo verlo? Draco dejó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y con su mano libre procedió a secarle las lágrimas.

\- Ésto era lo que mi madre quiso evitar. No quería preocuparte a ti o a tu madre, tampoco que se sintieran culpables o la trataran diferente por su condición. No fue algo fácil de ocultarte, créeme, muchas veces quise escribirte y contarte todo, pero no podía.

Frunció el ceño en confusión.

\- ¿Escribirme? ¿Acaso no sabías de nada al respecto cuando se embarcaron para su viaje?

\- No, Madre tampoco me lo contó a mí. Solo lo supe porque una vez la encontré vomitando sangre en la cubierta del barco cuando creía que estaba durmiendo.

Ella colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Luego, tentativamente lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sollozos salieron libres antes de que pudiera detenerlos y se acercó un poco más a Draco.

\- ¡Oh. Por. Dios! Realmente lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Draco.

\- Yo lamento no haberte contado antes, realmente se sintió muy bien desahogarme.

\- Me imagino.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados hasta que él rompió el silencio de nuevo.

\- ¿Y bien?

Alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- ¿Estamos bien?

Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa que sabía, debía mostrar todos sus dientes.

\- Estamos bien.

 **...**

Después de el Baile de Navidad auspiciado por su madre, con el paso de los meses Draco poco a poco fue reparando su amistad con Hermione. Dedicó tiempo a la castaña, paseando por los jardines de su casa, cabalgando por las praderas del pueblo, nadando en aquel río en donde se hicieron amigos años atrás e incluso leyendo en la biblioteca de su casa, estaba seguro de que si su castaña pudiera quedarse a dormir allí, ella estaría más que feliz con la idea.

Sabía que había hecho algún progreso con ella, pero no sabía que tanto con exactitud.

Estaba volviéndose loco por ella.

Poco antes de irse en aquel viaje con su madre, tenía completamente claro a donde quería ir con Hermione. Era difícil no saberlo si la había amado desde que la conoció cuando era apenas un niño y no comprendía con totalidad el concepto de amar a alguien. Ella había sido su refugio en los días oscuros que siguieron a la muerte de su padre. Había estado allí y desde entonces siempre quiso que siguiera estándolo.

Cualquiera podría confundir su predicamento con agradecimiento o con problemas para dejar ir a las personas en su vida, hubo un momento en su vida que él también pensó igual. Sin embargo, cuando salió de viaje con su madre, se propuso comprobar su teoría al disfrutar de la compañía de una gran cantidad de féminas de todo tipo y lugar, efectivamente comprobando que si bien ellas satisfacían sus necesidades físicas, no llenaban o alcanzaban ese lugar que sin intención o esfuerzo, Hermione siempre logró alcanzar, tocar y llenar como nadie más pudo.

Allí obtuvo su respuesta.

No había nadie más para él en su vida que Hermione y nunca lo habría.

Aún recordaba aquella noche antes de irse. El recuerdo de lo sucedido era lo último que recordaba en la noche y lo primero que venía a su mente en la mañana. Esa memoria fue también su roca, pilar y consuelo cuando durante el viaje, no parecía haber ninguna esperanza para su madre.

 _El sol_ _ya llevaba un buen tiempo de haberse ocultado y en su lugar, la luna y las estrellas decoraron el cielo nocturno. Cabía decir que era una noche hermosa, la luna llena parecía seguirlos en su camino aún si no se movía de su lugar y sus llamativos colores incitaban a observarla con curiosidad._

 _Sin embargo, no era la luna quien mantenía su atención._

 _Era la joven de cabellos castaños que a pesar de ser una chica, -y una hermosa por cierto- podía mantenerle el paso cabalgando, incluso era mejor que la mayoría de los hombres del pueblo. Sus rizos color miel tenían un color plateado a la luz de la luna y al galopar se movían constantemente, despidiendo un exquisito olor a flores, siempre había sido así desde el primer día que lo percibió cuando tras aquella caída en el río, tuvo que llevarla en su espalda hasta su casa._

 _Por fin habían llegado hasta su destino. La luna también se reflejaba en la superficie del río y sus aguas también adoptaron el brillo plateado que Hermione tenía._

 _\- Bien, ya llegamos aquí. - Habló la susodicha bajando de su caballo. - Ahora habla, ¿Porqué hasta ahora me entero de que tú y tu madre se van mañana por quien sabe cuanto tiempo?_

 _Él bajó de su caballo con experta facilidad y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta la orilla del río en donde tras poner una manta en el suelo y otra alrededor de ella, se sentaron. No quería que pescara algún resfriado._

 _\- Directo al grano, ¿Eh?_

 _\- Me conoces. Contigo no soy alguien que se vaya por las ramas. Entre nosotros no han habido secretos desde que nos conocimos, o al menos así era hasta ahora._

 _Él tomó una piedra y la lanzó al río. Observándola rebotar tres veces, sopesó en su cabeza que tanto contarle a Hermione de su situación actual, al final de cuentas, no era su secreto para contar._

 _\- Si no te lo dije antes no es porque no quisiera, Mione, es sólo que no es mi secreto para contar. Tampoco sabía con exactitud cuando nos iríamos, Madre era la única que sabía los detalles del viaje, yo solo me pegué como lapa a ella para no dejarla ir sola._

 _Ella finalmente asintió en comprensión._

 _Tanto él como ella sabían que si su madre no quería divulgar algo, entonces debía tener sus razones y nada la haría decir que le acontecía. Solo quedaba apoyarla, como ya lo estaba haciendo._

 _\- Entiendo. Lo siento mucho, dragón._

 _Él sonrió a pesar de la situación._

 _\- Tenías mucho tiempo sin llamarme así._

 _\- Bueno, sucede que tras saber que te irás mañana y que ni tú mismo sabes cuando volverás, se me ocurrió llamarte así. No sé..._

 _Él entendió lo que estaba diciendo entre líneas._

 _Acunando su rostro, físicamente se alineó con ella para que quedaran frente a frente y no lado a lado como estaban antes. Sus orbes miel contenían tanto miedo y desesperación, que no sabía si sus palabras podrían disiparlo._

 _\- Mione, escúchame y escúchame bien, ¿De acuerdo? - Esperó a que ella a sintiera antes de continuar. - Tanto mi madre como yo regresaremos, tenlo por seguro, nada malo nos pasará y en caso de que llegara a pasar, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por regresar sanos y salvos de vuelta a casa._

 _Ella observó atentamente sus ojos, pudo notar, como buscando algo en ellos y sólo hasta que pareció satisfecha con lo que vió levemente asintió sin romper el cruce entre sus miradas y le regaló una dulce sonrisa._

 _\- Te creo. - Murmuró suavemente, sus manos viniendo a cada lado de su rostro y sus orbes miel brillantes con algo que no supo identificar. - Te creo, Draco._

 _Repentinamente cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos y sus rostros. Sus frentes se estaban tocando y sus labios estaban a sólo una exhalación de distancia. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se desviaron a los delgados labios rosas de la castaña, observando como ella pasaba la lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos y él descuidadamente imitaba su acción. Sus orbes buscaron los mieles de ella, para encontrarlos fijados observando sus labios con una hambre que sólo podía imitar a la suya._

 _Fue allí que sus miradas de nuevo se cruzaron y pareció una eternidad hasta que la desviaron hasta sus labios y luego de vuelta a sus ojos._

 _Parecían estar pensando en lo mismo; sin embargo la duda persistía._

 _¿Lo harían?_

 _Ciertamente no era la primera vez que pensaba y deseaba besar a Hermione, pero si era la primera en la que estaba seguro que ella también deseaba lo mismo._

 _El primer contacto fue tentativo, como probando si ella de verdad quería que la besara, tras comprobar que ella nonoo rechazaba o le detenía, felizmente barrió sus labios sobre los de ella, maravillándose en su suave textura y adictivo sabor, sabía al chocolate que habían tenido como postre en la cena, dulce y completamente adictivo._

 _Había besado a varias chicas antes de Hermione en su afán por tratar de borrar cualquier sentimiento o añoranza hacia ella, pero nunca había sido de ésta forma; como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ella, como si cada beso en vez de detenerlo sólo le impulsara a buscar más de ella, más de su sabor y más del dulce olor a vainilla que asaltaba e intoxicaba sus sentidos de la más placentera manera._

 _Al tocar el suelo sobre la manta, supo con reluctancia que ya era horas de detenerse, no porque no quisiera más del contacto con Hermione, era porque lo ansiaba con vehemente anhelo y porque Hermione se merecía más que un revolcón a las orillas del río como si fuera poca cosa. Ella se merecía que su primera vez fuera memorable y en un lugar organizado para su placer y adoración._

 _Cosa de la cual él se encargaría más tarde._

 _Ya no tenía dudas, Hermione era la indicada para él._

 _\- ¿Porqué te detienes, Draco? ¿Acaso no te gusto?_

 _Él casi rió ante la ironía._

 _Miró hacia abajo y vió como no lo miraba a él, sino que evitaba sus ojos. Tomó su barbilla y la alzó obligándola a mirarlo para que con sus propios ojos viera la sinceridad en sus propios orbes._

 _\- Créeme Mione, te quiero más que a mi próximo aliento. Es sólo que tú te mereces más que una manta encima de un incómodo suelo al lado de un río en una noche fría como ésta. Además, quiero que tu primera vez sea memorable._

 _Ella acunó su rostro con sus manos._

 _\- Pero lo sería. No importa si es aquí o en una habitación en el castillo del rey de Aragón, contigo sería más que memorable._

 _Él recompuso su posición y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo._

 _\- Estoy halagado de que pienses así. Pero quiero más para tí, más para nosotros._

 _Ella lo miró con incredulidad._

 _\- ¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo?_

 _\- Tus palabras me confunden, pero creo que sí._

 _Sobraba decir que tras eso, ella se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos y reanudaron otra serie de besos que escaló varias veces entre besos, caricias o solo sostenerse mutuamente el uno al otro._

 _Esa noche luego de regreso en su habitación, se durmió con la más larga sonrisa en la historia del hombre, de eso estaba seguro._

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el objeto de sus ensoñaciones y recuerdos entró al balcón en donde él mismo se encontraba, atentamente leyendo un libro e ignorando completamente su presencia en el lugar y cualquier otra cosa en particular que no fueran las palabras en las páginas del libro que como esponja absorbía.

Tomó un momento para detallar su rostro. Sus rizos definidos castaños le llegaban hasta la cintura y algunos delineaban su rostro, contrastando perfectamente con su rostro y hermosos ojos miel, aquellos ojos que fueron lo primero que lo enganchó a ella. Incluso hoy en día tenían la misma dosis de pureza, inocencia y calidez que aquel primer día que los vió cuando sus madres los presentaron entre sí.

Decidió observarla un poco más antes de hacerle saber de su presencia en el balcón. Con sus ojos acarició las partes visibles de su forma, hasta que ella levantó sus hermosos orbes miel y sus miradas se encontraron, reconocieron, _acariciaron_ desde su lugar en el balcón.

Finalmente comenzó a acercarse, su mirada nunca retirándose de la de ella, sus pasos lentos hasta llegar al sofá en el que ella estaba sentada, siendo premiado con su brillante sonrisa y un tímido sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas y la parte visible de su cuello. Algún día, _se juró,_ sería recompensado con ver, conocer y acariciar toda la piel que abarcaba ese pálido tono rosado con el que ahora se coloreaban sus mejillas.

\- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí, Draco?

Ella parecía sentirse tímida frente a él cuando siempre fue despreocupada, divertida e incluso extrovertida. Sin embargo, a una parte de él se deleitaba en saber que podía ponerla así.

\- El suficiente.

Ella pareció confundida por su críptica respuesta.

\- ¿El suficiente para qué?

 _-_ Para _mucho_ que aún no estás preparada para saber, Mione.

Ella pareció aturdida por un momento, observándolo y estudiándolo con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos llenos una mezcla de estupor, asombro y maravilla. Su aliento pareció detenerse momentáneamente en lo que un extraño brillo se estableció en sus ojos.

\- Pruébame.

Una sola palabra con miles de significados para su posible soñado futuro.

\- Creo que si bien durante estos meses he tratado de recuperar la relación que teníamos, indirectamente te he hecho saber de mis intenciones para contigo, Hermione. ¿Estas segura de que estás preparada?

A pesar de lo mucho que quería que fuera así, decidió ser claro y franco con respecto a lo que estaba en su cabeza y corazón.

\- Sí Draco. He estado preparada desde hace un buen tiempo, desde el primer día que quisiste pasar el tiempo conmigo en la biblioteca, incluso si tenías varias fiestas a las cuales asistir.

Su suave admisión removió y provocó que todas aquellas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos bullieran de nuevo a la superficie y no pasó un momento hasta que sus labios se reencontraran con ardiente fervor, el libro que antes ocupaba su atención, cayendo al suelo siendo olvidado por su dueña.

Sin embargo, tenía que ser completamente claro con lo que deseaba de ella.

Acunó su delicado rostro observando con atención los orbes miel que tanto lo cautivaban. Se veía con esos mismos ojos saludándolo al despertarse en la mañana hoy, mañana y siempre, y ya era hora de que su dueña lo supiera.

\- Hermione. Si no he sido suficientemente claro, te amo, siempre lo he hecho y con certeza y seguridad puedo decir que siempre lo haré.

\- Yo también te amo. No sé cuando comencé a hacerlo, sólo sé que lo hago con toda mi mente, alma y corazón, Draco.

Él se deslizó fuera de sus brazos y finalmente se hincó en una rodilla, sosteniendo sus manos pero su mirada fija en su rostro.

\- Traté de reprimir estos sentimientos por tí, de olvidarme de tí; pero nunca pude y sé que nunca podré. Si hay alguien para mí, esa eres tú, crecí conociéndote, queriéndote y amándote. Tengo la certeza de que llegaré a viejo también así y siempre será así. Hermione, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Ella soltó una de sus manos y se la llevó a la boca. Un río de lágrimas cayó por sus mejillas, pero lo más hermoso, era su impactante y enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

\- ¿Apenas me dijiste de tus sentimientos y yo te confesé los míos por tí, y de inmediato me propones matrimonio? ¿No es demasiado apresurado?

\- No. De la manera en que lo veo nos hemos tardado demasiado en llegar hasta éste punto. No quiero perder más tiempo, quiero comenzar mi vida contigo lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Y tú madre? ¿No estará ella molesta por todo ésto?

\- Claro que no. Mi madre probablemente llamará a la tuya y estarán riéndose y hablando acerca de cómo nos tardamos tanto para ésto, ella quiere nietos pronto, ¿Sabes?

Ella llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, su sonrojo una brillante sombra roja y ésta vez llegaba hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Oh. Por. Dios! ¿Como pasamos de matrimonio a hijos?

Él se rió ante su arrebolado estado. Lucía muy linda así.

\- Es porque quiero todo contigo, Mione y yo no me voy por las ramas, he estado dándole vueltas a mis sentimientos por ti durante mucho tiempo y ahora que sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo, no quiero esperar más. Quiero tenerte ya.

Ella se rió levemente y le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, hasta que la sonrisa se disolvió y en su lugar tristeza absoluta hizo aparición en su rostro.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- ¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? - Ella vaciló antes de continuar. - Yo sé acerca de tus 'aventuras' durante tu viaje, Draco.

Ahora entendía la absoluta desolación en su rostro. El bajó su cabeza en vergüenza.

\- ¿Como lo supiste?

\- El hecho de que tú no enviaras una sola carta, no significa que tu _madre_ no lo haya hecho. - Ella suspiró pesadamente, _tristemente_. - Ella fue muy _adamante_ en escribirle sobre ello a mi madre y como se sentía al respecto, también.

Por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio. Él retomó su posición en el sofá al lado de ella, observando como sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza, al tiempo que evitaban encontrarse con los suyos. Pareció sobresaltarse un poco cuando tomó de nuevo sus manos entre las suyas. Quería creer que era un gesto para atraer su atención y no para tranquilizarse con respecto a su no-tan-ideal-situación-actual.

\- Hermione, esas mujeres no significaron nada para mí, _nunca_ lo hicieron. Lamento en gran manera haber tenido otras mujeres en mi vida, fue un último recurso para tratar de olvidarte. Sobra decir que no fui exitoso en mi intento.

\- ¿Oh, _en_ _serio_?

Parecía molesta. Tal vez no escogió sus palabras con suficiente cuidado.

\- Estoy diciendo todo de forma incorrecta. Hermione, lo que hice fue incorrecto por muchas razones, pero si lo hice fue porque quería asegurarme de que lo que sentía, _siento_ por tí, no fuese algo inducido por lujuria o cualquier otro sentimiento distinto al amor que siempre te tuve.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Funcionó?

\- Sí. Tras estar con ellas me dí cuenta de que lo que sentía por tí era y _es_ diferente, más importante y era algo que quería por más que sólo algunas horas, me dí cuenta que te quería para siempre.

\- Oh.

Ella no lucía triste de momento, pero aún no lo miraba, como si la vista de él no fuera algo que pudiera soportar.

\- Hermione... Sólo te puedo decir que me arrepiento de hacerte daño, que nunca habrá nadie más que tu en mi vida. Pero sólo podemos seguir adelante si decides perdonarme, olvidar esto y comenzar una nueva vida...

\- ... Una nueva vida juntos. Sí.

Sacó el anillo que durante un buen tiempo había estado en su bolsillo.

\- Hermione... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella le dió un casto beso en los labios antes de juntar sus frentes y susurrar su respuesta.

\- Sí. Si Draco, nada me haría más feliz.

Si, a él tampoco.

Finalmente habían regresado a casa hacía ya una semana, tras un mes de luna de miel, era menos de lo que hubiera querido, tener a Hermione para él sólo cuando y a la horas que quisiera, no había mejor privilegio o placer para él.

Su esposa había estado indispuesta, por lo que mientras ella descansaba, él se hacía cargo de los tediosos y largos papeles que contenían los asuntos financieros de la familia. Preferiría estar con su esposa, vigilando que estuviera bien y que tuviera todo aquello que necesitara, pero tenía que proveer para ella y tendría un infierno que pagar con la susodicha si postergaba un minuto más sus deberes.

Escuchó la puerta de su estudio abrirse y de inmediato una sonrisa se estampó en su rostro creyendo que era su esposa quien lo visitaba.

Sonrisa que se borró al ver quién había llegado.

\- Su alteza, me honra su presencia en mi hogar, ¿Si me permite preguntar a qué se debe su visita a tan altas horas de la noche?

La princesa Astoria se encontraba justo en la ventana de cristal que daba al jardín trasero, la luz de la luna jugaba con las perturbadoras sombras de su rostro. Había un brillo enloquecido en los ojos verde pasto de la rubia que inmediatamente lo pusieron en guardia. Ahora deseaba que Hermione no viniera al estudio por ningún motivo, algo le decía que no sería seguro con la princesa allí.

\- He estado observándote, siempre he estado observándote, te elegí Draco Malfoy, te elegí y tú elegiste a alguien más. ¡Y ese alguien más va a pagar por haberme quitado lo que era mío por derecho!

Rodeó su escritorio buscando llegar a la puerta. Necesitaba poner a Hermione a salvo.

\- Debe haber una forma de solucionar todo Princesa-

Pareció enloquecer aún más. Comenzó a halar de su cabello en lo que su frenética mirada loca y desenfocada se paseaba por la estancia, como buscando algo en particular. Sus pasos la llevaron a chocar con varias cosas, entre ellas jarrones que hicieron el ruido suficiente como para despertar s un batallón. Sólo esperaba que ni su madre, o peor, _Hermione_ vinieran a inspeccionar los daños.

\- ¡No, no la hay! ¡No a menos de que ella muera! ¡Y yo me aseguraré de que lo haga! ¡Me aseguraré de que pague!

\- No es necesario llegar a tales extremos, Su Alteza-

\- Sí, si lo es. Tú eras mío, Draco y me aseguraré de que lo seas de nuevo.

Las palabras fueron dicha con tal finalidad y un escalofriante borde oscuro que lo detuvo en sus pasos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Porqué crees que curé a tu madre? No fue por la bondad de mi corazón, te lo aseguro. Fue por ti, siempre ha sido por ti.

\- Pero-

\- Tras verte en el pueblo, supe que tenía que tenerte. La patética condición de tu madre, fue sólo una favorable y conveniente ventaja para lograrlo. ¿Ahora comprendes todo? Pasé por mucho para poder fabricar la cura para tu madre, no voy a dejar que el esfuerzo haya sido en vano. Ella se tendrá que ir y yo me aseguraré personalmente de ello.

La apertura de la enorme puerta de caoba del estudio desvió su atención de las disparatadas vociferaciones de la princesa de la comarca. Allí, tras la entrecerrada puerta se encontraba Hermione, pálida y temblorosa viendo el arranque demente de la princesa. No supo con exactitud desde cuando había estado allí, pero parecía haber escuchado lo necesario para llegar a la misma conclusión que él, la conclusión del problema actual no terminaría bien para nadie.

Maldición.

Su acuosa mirada se dirigió a él y momentáneamente agradeció tenerla allí, al menos por una última vez, su decisión estaba tomada.

Primero detendría a la princesa, antes de dejar que hiriera un solo cabello de la cabeza de Hermione.

Lo haría incluso si tuviese que morir en el proceso.

Antes de poder hacer algo, la rubia demente notó también la presencia de su esposa en la puerta. Una hueca, fría y loca sonrisa se curvó en sus labios y un escalofrío pasó por su espina dorsal. La mujer alzó una mano y la puerta se abrió de par en par.

\- Así que llegaste, maldita verdulera. Que bueno que estás aquí. ¿Porque no te acercas a mí o es que me tienes miedo?

Sin embargo, para su alivio y fortuna, Hermione se quedó congelada en su lugar en la puerta.

\- ¡Ven aquí, antes de que te obligue!

De nuevo, extendió una mano, y una daga fue peligrosamente cerca a su garganta. Sentía la presión del objeto en donde hacía contacto con su piel. Hermione le dió una mirada acuosa y con temblorosos y tambaleantes pasos, entró al estudio, quedando justo en la mitad de él. Él aún estaba justo al lado de su escritorio y la bruja, en la ventana de cristal que daba al jardín. Todos en un extremo de la estancia y con la misma distancia entre ellos.

\- ¡Voy a hacerte pagar, maldita! -De repente, la bruja convocó una de las flores que bordeaban la ventana en la cual ella estaba, una rosa roja, pudo notar.- ¿Hermosa, verdad? Pues bien-

\- ¡Eso no me importa! - Hermione interrumpió a la bruja. - ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a Draco en paz!

\- Y eso pienso hacer, verdulera. Eso haré, corrección.

\- Quiero entonces que retires la daga del cuello de Draco. Prometo no responder o moverme de aquí sin importar lo que hagas, pero retírala, por favor.

Quiso decir algo para convencer a su esposa de lo contrario, pero había algo que no dejaba que pronunciara palabra.

Ella asintió.

\- Está bien.

De inmediato, la daga se alejó y volvió a la mano de su dueña, quien la puso en uno de los bolsillos del costado de su vestido. De nuevo, su atención se posó en su esposa, quien si bien lucía atemorizada, tenía la determinación de salvarlo escrita en su rostro.

Le dirigió una última mirada, que parecía querer expresar todo aquello que deseaba decir y ambos sabían que no podían. Enloquecer aún más a la ya demente bruja, podría empeorar su ya difícil situación y causar que tal vez ésta también buscara alguna forma de retaliación en su madre, ambos lo sabían.

 _Por una roja flor,_

 _Conviértete en un dragón,_

 _Que cuando encuentres la aceptación,_

 _Que necesitas en tu corazón,_

 _Sea el mundo testigo de tu liberación,_

 _Y de tus enemigos la destrucción._

 _Que si en un año no te has liberado,_

 _Seas tu aniquilado,_

 _Que seas completamente removido,_

 _Como si nunca hubieras existido,_

 _De la mente y corazón de tus seres queridos,_

 _Que para siempre te hayas ido._

 _A donde sea que yo vaya serás transferido,_

 _Y a mi lado serás retenido,_

 _Hasta que a la maldición hayas vencido,_

 _En ésta oscura noche yo te digo,_

 _Que para siempre yo te hechizo._

La bruja acunó la roja rosa y soplándole un poco de su aliento, murmuró palabras en una lengua que no pudo entender y con su mirada en Hermione procedió a tirar la flor en dirección de Hermione y desapareció en el acto, no sin antes extender una mano y prender fuego a las cortinas de la ventana en la que estaba.

La bruja desaparecía, el mar de fuego se abría paso en su estudio, la rosa caía y descubrió que al fin podía moverse. No lo pensó dos veces y emprendió carrera hacia Hermione, interponiéndose entre ella y la flor maldita, haciendo que en última instancia la flor lo tocara a él en vez de a su esposa.

Sintió algo entrar en su espalda a la altura de su pecho, lenta y dolorosamente, sintió como cada parte de la flor se introducía en su cuerpo, gritó de dolor cuando fue el turno de las espinas; su cuerpo no pudo soportar más y perdió su balance, Hermione atrapando su forma antes de que tocara el suelo, recargando todo su peso sobre ella.

El dolor dió paso al desasosiego, al darse cuenta de que la bruja había desaparecido y con ella, él también empezaba a hacerlo, -literalmente-, lo que significaba que dejaría a todos, incluyendo a su amada esposa que nunca había lucido más hermosa en sus lágrimas. Ella regaba besos por todo su rostro mientras susurraba sin parar dulces palabras de amor al oído como, ' _te amo mucho, Draco', 'te prometo que te encontraré mi amor'_ y _'siempre te llevaré conmigo'._

Nunca creyó que algo así le pasaría y menos por una loca que parecía haberse obsesionado con él. Maldición. Justo cuando pudo obtener una dosis de felicidad una bruja se la quitaba. Al menos, le quedaba la tranquilidad de haber protegido a su amada esposa de cualquier daño y con eso, para él era más que suficiente.

Sintió la oscuridad llevándolo y envolviéndolo en su pesada túnica, lo último que vió, el rostro de su amada brillante por sus lágrimas.

 **...**

La princesa apareció en un enorme almacén cerca al castillo donde vivía en donde años atrás, se guardaban grandes cantidades de trigo y cebada, uno de los principales cultivos en ese lado de la comarca pero que había dejado de ser utilizado debido a la baja cantidad de granos y cereales cosechados en la última temporada.

La enorme bestia apareció unos minutos después con un estruendoso ruido al desplomarse en el piso. El dragón, enorme y majestuoso, tenía escamas de color platino, algunos cabellos blancos como la nieve y una forma delgada y serpenteada. Sus enormes colmillos sobresalían de su boca y sus garras eran bastante prominentes en sus patas.

Alzó sus manos y conjuró grilletes en sus patas y cuello. No le convenía que se soltara. Se aseguraría de que nunca escapara. Viendo terminado su trabajo y observando a la enorme bestia desmayada en el suelo, hizo su camino a la salida, no sin antes girar y dejar salir una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca.

\- Te pudrirás aquí, maldita verdulera. Me aseguraré de que pagues por haber osado a tratar de robarme lo que es mío, insulsa de baja categoría. Así aprenderás a ocupar tu lugar de una vez por todas.

Riendo a carcajadas, salió de el granero y se aseguró de agregar un enorme candado a la cerradura de la puerta. Nadie podía ver o encontrar a la miserable bestia en el granero.

Decidió descansar por varias semanas tras lo ocurrido con el ahora dragón y su esposo. El utilizar tanta magia de forma sucesiva ciertamente había afectado su cuerpo impetuosamente. Le tomaría un tiempo el poder utilizar magia de nuevo, eso era seguro.

Sin embargo, por más que quisiera quedarse en cama, esa noche no podría, había un baile al que debía asistir, después de todo como princesa tenía obligaciones y como titiritera, necesitaba tener frecuente contacto con sus marionetas para poder seguir manejando sus hilos.

Con ayuda de varias mucamas consiguió arreglarse justo a tiempo para el baile que se organizaba esa noche en el castillo, asegurándose de que su imagen fuera impecable, despampanante y tan atrayente como siempre. Su imagen siempre había sido una forma de ganar más marionetas a las que controlar, por lo que siempre se aseguraba de lucir tan hermosa como podía.

Bajó más tarde al salón con su brazo entrelazado en el codo de su padre, sonriendo con la falsa sonrisa educada y atrayente que siempre iba con su máscara ante los peleles del reino. Inmediatamente todas las conversaciones se detuvieron y todos en el opulente salón giraron a verlos en sorpresa y maravilla.

Una nueva canción comenzó a tocar y su padre la condujo al centro del salón para bailar con ella, inaugurando así, el baile de esa noche. Después de su padre, varios hombres -solteros y casados- le pidieron bailar, que aunque renuentemente aceptó, lo hizo con su falsa sonrisa estampada en sus labios rojos.

Para cuando estaba físicamente cansada de bailar, se dedicó a entremezclarse en la multitud, disfrutando de sus halagos, comentarios y chismes sin dejarlo ver tras su fachada angelical. Hasta que también se cansó de eso y se retiró a uno de los balcones del castillo refrescándose con el frío aire de la noche.

O al menos fue así hasta que escuchó una conversación en particular en el balcón adyacente.

\- Sí, escuché que la casa de los Malfoy tuvo un pequeño incendio hace casi un par de meses atrás. - Dijo la rubia de vestido lila con bordeados color plata.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? - Preguntó una pelinegra de vestido verde y ojos azules.

\- ¿Sabes que fue lo más extraño? - Preguntó una castaña de vestido rosa y estatura baja.

\- No, ¿Qué fue? - Cuestionó la pelinegra de nuevo.

\- Que el fuego sólo se extendió en el estudio de la casa, como si alguien lo hubiera provocado. - Explicó la castaña.

\- ¿Y que dijeron? - Indagó la ojiazul.

\- No mucho, realmente no estaban abiertos al público. - Añadió la rubia. - Sólo la Sra. Malfoy nos recibió, estaba con la Sra. Granger, la madre de la nueva Sra. Malfoy.

\- ¡Ay la envidio! - Exclamó la chica del vestido verde.

\- Yo también. Tener un esposo tan hermoso, debe ser una completa bendición. - Dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Y no lo pudieron ver? - Preguntó la pelinegra.

\- No, nos dijeron que estaba de viaje. - Respondió la rubia con un deje de tristeza.

\- Pero yo si la pude ver a ella. - Dijo la castaña de repente.

Eso atrajo su atención, se acercó más al otro balcón apegándose a las sombras en él para no ser vista.

\- ¿Estas segura? Cuando fuimos por la Mansión Malfoy nos dijeron que estaba enferma y no podía recibir visitas. - Preguntó la rubia.

\- Sí, pero yo la ví el día antes de irnos, ¿Recuerdas que me estuve sintiendo mal el día anterior?

\- Sí, por favor ni me lo recuerdes. Todavía tengo arcadas por tus arcadas.

\- Bueno ella estaba allí también. Se veía realmente mal, me refiero a pálida y con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y bastante delgada.

\- Yo creí que nos la estaban negando, como para la boda no invitaron a casi ningún noble de la comarca.

\- Si fue una ceremonia íntima, se rumoreó que ella estaba embarazada por la rapidez con la que se hizo. - Se unió a la conversación la pelinegra.

\- Como sea, ella estaba allí, habló un poco con el apotecario y luego se fue. Tenía una túnica que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero pude ver su rostro.

\- ¿Estas segura de que era ella? - Cuestionó la rubia.

\- Claro que sí, no podría equivocarme con su rostro puesto que chocamos la una con la otra, ella iba saliendo y yo entrando. - Explicó la castaña.

¿Qué?

Eso no podía ser posible.

Esas siguieron hablando de la ceremonia de esos dos y otros chismes sin notar su presencia allí o su posterior partida a su recámara en el piso más alto del castillo.

No conocía a la castaña que dijo haber visto a la verdulera, pero por su relato era poco probable que estuviera mintiendo, la vió justo a la cara. Ella no se aseguró de que fuera ella a quien le había caído la rosa, había desaparecido antes de que la flor tocara el suelo o al alguien en específico. Pero la posibilidad de que no fuera ella en el almacén a unos metros del castillo...

Se obligó a calmarse.

Tenía que estar calmada para poder obtener las respuestas que requería. Y si en verdad ése fuera Draco allá en el almacén, eso también podría funcionar para ella, al fin de cuentas si fue ella quien lo aprisionó con su hechizo, también era la llave para liberarlo del mismo.

Ese plan podría funcionar incluso mejor que el anterior. Zarparía para aquel apestososo pueblo a la mañana siguiente, sus dotes de autotransportación no le servirían puesto que aún no tenía la magia suficiente para lograrlo. Y luego ya vería que hacer, éste nuevo giro en la historia podría trabajar a su favor aún mejor que el plan original.

Con una sonrisa, se dirigió a su alcoba. Necesitaba dormir lo más que pudiera, el día siguiente prometía tener una jornada laboriosa en sobremanera.

Llegar al pueblo no fue cosa fácil, después de un largo camino fue casi imposible de encontrar al estar en los últimos confines de la comarca e inaccesible en el duro invierno por el cual pasaban. Lo afortunado del asunto, era la oportunidad de pasar desapercibida por la mayoría de los locales y poder indagar acerca de la familia Malfoy y sus miembros más jóvenes.

Por varios días se hospedó en uno de los hoteles de la plaza del pueblo, siempre teniendo cuidado de ocultar su rostro bajo oscuras y pesadas túnicas con largas capuchas.

Creyó en un principio que sería más fácil saber de sus objetivos por los cotilleos y habladurías de la plebe del pueblo, pero parecía que el misterio y la discreción acerca de la vida de los Malfoy no era nuevo, los había acompañado desde siempre, había sido así desde que madre e hijo se mudaron al apartado lugar.

Trató de hablar entonces con la servidumbre que laboraba en la mansión, pero ellos tampoco fueron de gran ayuda, su estoicismo y falta de información siendo bastante inútil para sus fisgoneantes motivos. Tampoco pudo entrar como parte del personal, no estaban buscando a nadie y luego de su velada insistencia, ellos se tornaron cautelosos y poco o nada dijeron.

Fue allí que se quedó sin más recursos.

Le quedaba una cosa más por hacer.

Se paseó varias veces por las cercanías de la mansión, observando detalladamente su seguridad y empleados a cargo de la misma, dándose cuenta de lo fuertemente equipada que estaba y lo susceptible ante posibles ataques o acercamientos de personas extrañas, ella lo descubrió de primera mano en varias ocasiones.

Si no podía escabullirse para entrar a la mansión o trabajar en ella para ingresar, entonces le quedaba solo una cosa por hacer.

Debía aparecer dentro de la mansión misma.

Escogió hacerlo un mes después de haber llegado para disipar cualquier nube de sospecha que pudiera haber aparecido ante su desesperada e insistente búsqueda por información. Preparó sus pertenencias y cualquier objeto de valor que había traído consigo y pagó la cuenta en el hotel, no quería que dijeran nada sobre ella ni bueno mi malo, que para los pueblerinos del apestoso lugar, fuera otra viajera que probó suerte y al no encontrarla, se fuera a otro lugar.

Esperó a que avanzara la noche y procedió a establecerse en las cercanías de la casa entre un grupo de árboles siendo ocultada por sus sombras a esperar a que diera la media noche, el momento propicio para escabullirse a la mansión mientras todos estuvieran dormidos para no ser detectada. Sólo necesitaría un vistazo para confirmar que quien estaba en la mansión era la verdulera y que por lo tanto, el dragón en el almacén era su amado Draco.

Aún no había decidido que hacer con la verdulera, pero tal vez el mejor castigo -en caso de que el dragón fuese efectivamente Draco- sería liberar a su propio esposo y ver como él tras ser liberado se iba con ella escogiéndola, en vez de regresar con ella y al pueblo de quinta en el que vivía.

Cuando el reloj de bolsillo que traía dió las doce, supo que era momento para actuar. Apareció dentro de la casa, más precisamente en el vestíbulo. Avanzó unos pasos en dirección al sur, encontrando una alta escalera que en su parte más alta se dirigía en dos secciones una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda y teniendo otra que iba del segundo piso hasta el tercero.

Ésta sería una tarea larga y tediosa.

Realmente no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaría la habitación de la verdulera y no le quedaba más remedio que revisar todas las habitaciones en su búsqueda, y así lo hizo, todo el tiempo recordando como fue que llegó a conocer a su ferviente interés sentimental.

 _Paseaba por el puerto de la ciudad buscando una distracción y también algunas algas que crecían en las orillas de algunas rocas en la playa, eran muy útiles en sus brebajes y pociones, especialmente aquellas que iban destinadas a que el rey siguiera siendo la marioneta que desde años atrás siempre había sido, ahora la responsabilidad de hacerlo era de ella, su madre parecía haber desarrollado una conciencia en los últimos meses y ya no sería de ayuda, tampoco podía deshacerse de ella ya que llamaría atención indeseada hacia la disfuncional familia real, por lo que tenía que hacer todo sola y obligarla a callarse como única imposición._

 _El día prometía ser prometedor puesto que ya había encontrado la mitad de lo que necesitaría para el mes. El único obstáculo, la alta marea que parecía haber debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba, razón por la cual el puerto y la playa estaban totalmente desiertos y era más idónea su búsqueda de plantas._

 _Se había inclinado demasiado en busca de una buena aglomeración de algas entre unas rocas que eran demasiado estrechas y sujetas al lugar para salir con un mínimo esfuerzo. Buscando un mejor ángulo, cambió de posición, perdiendo el equilibrio cuando resbaló en una roca y una fuerte ola la golpeó._

 _Sintió caer y luego ser atrapada y envuelta en el agua, se sentía como una simple hoja en el viento con la fuerte marea que ahora la movía de un lado al otro como si fuera un simple trapo. Sentía como el pánico se hacía presa de ella al ir perdiendo oxígeno y ante su incapacidad de nadar hacia arriba o llegar a la superficie. Sintió caer y ser envuelta en una gran oscuridad en lo que sabía perdía el conocimiento y probablemente su vida también._

 _Hasta que un enorme y duro cuerpo colisionó con ella y la arrastró hasta la superficie, permitiéndole respirar entre la tos, expectoraciones de agua y boqueos por el aire que sentía no llegaba a sus pulmones. Se concentró sólo en reponer su respiración hasta que algo colisionó con ella, o más bien alguien lo hizo._

 _Lo primero que vió fueron los más hermosos ojos plata que alguna vez hubiera visto en el rostro del hombre más espléndidamente apuesto que hubiese existido. Su cabello rubio platino se pegaba a su rostro, tomando una tonalidad más oscura en sus puntas y los fuertes brazos de el Adonis se cerraron alrededor de ella en su intento de llevarlos a lo que más adelante vió como un enorme y magnífico navío, estaba segura que sólo los de la realeza podrían compararse con tal barco._

 _\- Trate de sujetarse a mí tanto como pueda, señorita. Nadaré con usted hasta el barco, allí le podrán prestar una mejor ayuda._

 _Tan envuelta estaba en su hechizo, que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Él le sonrió en respuesta y sintió algo en el estómago que se removía ante el gesto. Nunca le había pasado algo así, ella se aseguraba de que le sucediera eso a cualquiera que pudiera ser de uso para ella, no al revés._

 _Sin embargo, de momento no pudo importarle menos._

 _Como dijo, el apuesto joven los llevó hasta el barco, donde con la ayuda de los marineros, pudieron subirla a bordo del barco y luego sin mucho esfuerzo o ayuda, subió su hermoso salvador. Ya de pie en el barco, pudo observarlo con más cuidado, su cara parecía haber sido esculpida, pero su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, era alto, de hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y su forma tenía la estructura de alguien que se ejercitaba frecuentemente._

 _Todo lo que querría en un hombre._

 _La cereza del pastel, era que él era el dueño del magnífico navío en el que estaba, por lo que era rico en demasía, también pudo deducir por su apellido que si bien no residía en la capital, si era un noble de alto rango en la sociedad, su familia había sido respetada desde generaciones pasadas, el perfecto pretendiente para una princesa._

 _Perfecto._

 _Estaba en el camarote de una rubia de mediana edad, cuando la misma se dobló y comenzó a toser sangre, realmente le daba lo mismo, pero desde su parecido con su nuevo interés sentimental, decidió ayudarla a llegar a su cama. Sus sospechas efectivamente fueron confirmadas cuando su salvador entró por la puerta al oír la conmoción._

 _\- ¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¿Estas bien?_

 _¿Madre? Ése era un giro en sus planes que aprovecharía de la forma más conveniente._

 _\- Estoy bien hijo, esta buena muchacha me ayudó a llegar a la cama antes de poder herirme al caer._

 _Él insistentemente buscó algo en los cajones de la cómoda al lado de la cama de la rubia mayor._

 _\- Ten tu medicina, madre. Tómala con prontitud._

 _\- Ya, ya hijo._

 _Al ver la rubia tomando la medicina, se giró a verla regalándole otra sonrisa._

 _\- Gracias por ayudar a mi madre, señorita..._

 _\- Astoria. Mi nombre es Astoria. ¿Y el tuyo?_

 _Ella extendió su mano derecha, que él recibió para luego depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano. Sintió algo recorrerla de la cabeza a los pies._

 _\- Draco. Es un gusto, mi lady._

 _\- El gusto es mío, mi señor._

 _La conversación se vió interrumpida por la rubia en la cama cuando terminó de tomar la medicina. Ambos salieron del camarote, dirigiéndose a cubierta con pasos lentos. La tormenta ya había pasado, pero los pisos estanan mojados y resbalosos._

 _\- ¿Es usted de éste lugar, Sta. Astoria?_

 _\- Sí, he vivido toda mi vida aquí en la capital. ¿Y de donde viene usted?_

 _Él asintió como sopesando sus palabras antes de responder._

 _\- De muy lejos, en el extremo más apartado de la comarca. Y dígame, señorita. ¿Conoce usted el camino al castillo de éste lugar?_

 _Decidió hacerle saber quien era en ése momento. Si sabía quien era, probablemente él mismo comenzaría a cortejarla y así haría las cosas más fáciles para ella._

 _\- Sería incongruente si no supiera puesto que soy la princesa de dicho castillo._

 _\- ¿Es así, señorita? ¿Tendrá usted la gentileza de llevarme a su morada tsn pronto como encallemos?_

 _\- Oh, será un placer_

 _Y se aseguraría de que así fuera._

 _Al llegar al castillo, se aseguró de que Draco y su madre no sólo se quedaran allí, sino también de pasar tiempo a solas con ambos. Se ofreció a darle un tour a su interés sentimental por todo el castillo y posteriormente la capital también, después de todo, cuando ella fuera reina, todo sería suyo también por lo que convenía que él conociera el lugar aún si no sabía de sus planes. Estaba segura de que se lo agradecería después._

 _\- ¿Como sigue tu madre, Draco?_

 _No era que le importara en particular, era sólo una forma de hacer conversación, agradarle y tratar de conquistarlo al mismo tiempo. Hablando de multitareas._

 _\- Había presentado mejoría poco antes de llegar aquí. Pero creo que está empeorando._

 _\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo lleva con su... Condición?_

 _\- Varios meses, casi un año, para ser exactos._

 _\- ¿Y cómo es que su situación está empeorando?_

 _Él parecía reacio a decir palabra. Pudo ver como tensaba su quijada antes de suspirar y hablar._

 _\- Desde hace algunos días no se puede levantar de la cama, tiene fiebre alta y su tos ha empeorado. Si sigue así tendremos que irnos a otro lugar, es obvio que no hay una cura para ella aquí._

 _Eso la congeló en el lugar. Él no podía irse, no lo permitiría._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Mi madre está empeorando, tengo -tenemos- que seguir moviéndonos hasta encontrar una cura o alguna medicina que retrase los efectos de su enfermedad._

 _¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Él tenía que quedarse!_

 _A diferencia del millar de hombres que encantó con una simple mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, Draco no fue encantado ni por eso o por cualquier otra cosa que hiciera. Tuvo alivio cuando vió que tampoco otras mujeres llamaban su atención, pero la imposibilidad de llegar a él y tenerlo comiendo de su mano no se aliviaban con nada. La distancia sólo empeoraría todo, por lo que sólo le quedaba algo por hacer._

 _\- ¿Y si encontraras una cura para la Sra. Malfoy, qué harías?_

 _\- Si te refieres a encontrarla aquí, pues obviamente nos quedaríamos. Sin embargo, esa no es una posibilidad por lo que nos tendremos que ir, lo más pronto mejor._

 _\- ¿Y si alguien llegara a hacerla?_

 _Él la observó con cuidado. Casi parecía estar estudiándola._

 _\- ¿Que estas insinuando exactamente?_

 _\- Nada en concreto. Sabes que soy buena con las hierbas, desde hace algún tiempo he estado pensando en hacer algún tónico para tu madre, ahora que comentas su recaída, creo que es tiempo de probar._

 _\- ¿Lo harías?_

 _\- Por supuesto que sí, Draco. Haría cualquier cosa por ti._

 _La cura para el padecimiento de su futura suegra fue un poco difícil de hacer, debido a su inexperiencia en ése campo de brebajes. Le tomó casi un mes hacerlo, pero hizo que ellos se quedaran tres meses más en el castillo en lo que la Sra. Malfoy tomaba su medicina y se recuperaba por completo._

 _Cada vez que Draco veía mejoría en su madre, sabía que hacía un gran progreso en su plan de tenerlo, al fin y al cabo era con agradecimiento que controlaba a varias de sus marionetas, él podría llegar a ser el mismo caso. Sin embargo, últimamente se veía ocupado con los asuntos de sus propiedades. Tendría que pensar algo con respecto a ello._

 _Decidió ir nuevamente al cuarto de la Sra. Malfoy. Era hora de una dosis de su medicina y siempre era provechoso pasar algún tiempo con ella, haría las cosas más fáciles si se ganaba a su suegra. Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó voces dentro de la habitación. Por el tono de voz parecían estar discutiendo y por algún buen rato._

 _\- No creo que sea prudente, Madre. Usted aún está convaleciente, no puedo dejarla en tal condición. ¿Qué clase de hijo sería?_

 _\- Uno que cumple con sus responsabilidades. Te lo he dicho, Draco, hemos estado fuera de nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo, alguien tiene que ir._

 _\- Quizás. Pero no es el momento apropiado para ello, Madre. Usted aún está recuperándose, ¿Y si llega a tener alguna recaída?_

 _\- Entonces buscaré ayuda. Pero debes ir, Draco. ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Hermione? Sé que no le has escrito una sola carta desde que comenzamos a viajar. Sabes que si no te apresuras, la perderás. Ella no es una de soportar sin decir nada o reaccionar ante lo que haces, hijo. Tampoco es de las que esperará por siempre por un hombre, incluso si ése hombre eres tú._

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar de ella en otra ocasión, Madre?_

 _La voz de Draco sonaba clipada y molesta cuando habló. No sabía quien era esa tal Hermione, pero si sabía que debía disipar cualquier efecto que ella tuviera sobre Draco._

 _Tocó de nuevo, la puerta siendo abierta por el mismo Draco, quien al ver la bandeja con la medicina de la Sra. Malfoy en ella, dejó salir una sonrisa que se encontró correspondiendo._

 _\- Ven, le ayudo, princesa._

 _Acto seguido, él tomó la bandeja y la colocó en el regazo de su madre, que al observarla vió que estaba sentada en la cama._

 _\- Hola, Sra. Malfoy._

 _\- Hola, Su Majestad. No he tenido el momento de verla a usted hoy, agradezco su visita. Espero no estar molestándola con mis constantes... Necesidades_

 _\- Es un placer tenerla aquí además, su compañía me es muy grata y también la de su hijo ._

 _\- Que alivio. Nuestra estadía en el castillo ha sido placentera pero además larga, no estaba segura de si aún sería agradable pues creo que nos hemos extralimitado en nuestro tiempo aquí, Su Majestad._

 _\- Oh, no. Por supuesto que no. Es una gran alegría tenerlos aquí. El castillo no suele tener invitados, por lo que su compañía es más que bien recibida._

 _\- Oh, que bueno. Por un momento me preocupé._

 _Siguieron haciendo una pequeña charla durante los minutos en que la Sra. Malfoy tomó el brebaje y luego se retiró, necesitaba pensar. No sabía quien sería la tal Hermione, pero si esa verdulera creía por un momento que podía robarle a Draco estaba muy equivocada. Draco sería suyo, y se aseguraría de ello incluso si tenía que ir con él al pueblo de donde venía._

Después de algunas horas, finalmente pudo dar con la habitación de la verdulera. Y en efecto, allí estaba ella entre más lujo y riqueza del que se merecía durmiendo profundamente entre las sábanas de seda.

Dejó salir una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y se apresuró a salir de allí. Debía regresar de inmediato a su castillo y a allí al almacén. Tenía un dragón con el cual negociar.

 **...**

Seguir a la desquiciada aquella que hizo quien sabe qué con su esposo sin que ella se percatara durante un largo viaje por tierra y por mar, fue una tarea difícil para Hermione, especialmente en su avanzada condición. Pero era su única esperanza de poder encontrar a su esposo o saber al menos que fue de él.

Desde ése trágico momento en el que Draco se interpuso entre ella la rosa, supo que la princesa regresaría. Nunca pudo suponer con completa certeza que haría, pero sí que debía estar preparada. Desde que la vió en el vestíbulo de su casa, supo que venía por ella, pero que también había una mínima esperanza de recuperar a Draco por medio de ella.

Y así fue.

La princesa había ido a un almacén antes de siquiera regresar a su gran castillo, por lo que había gran posibilidad de que fuera Draco el que estuviera allí. Observó de nuevo el lugar. Era grande, competía con el propio castillo por su tamaño, también era bastante alargado, pero estaba en malas condiciones. La pintura roja en las paredes estaba desquebrajada en varias partes, el techo aún desde afuera mostraba varias tejas faltantes y sólo había una enorme puerta de madera que tenía un oxidado cerrojo que no dió mucho problema para abrir tras ser forzado.

Lo primero que percibió fue un pequeño olor a rancio, mientras que se topaba con varios huesos que parecían ser de ovejas por su pequeño tamaño y la lana que estaba dispersa por todo el lugar. Habían grandes manchas de sangre en varias partes, unas desteñidas, mientras que otras eran más rojizas.

Sin embargo, cuando al fin pudo caminar más adelante nada la pudo preparar para lo que vió.

En el centro del almacén se encontraba un enorme dragón de aterradores dientes y prominentes garras que la estaba mirando detenidamente.

Oh. Por. Dios.

 _Por una roja flor,_

 _Conviértete en un dragón,_

 _Que cuando encuentres la aceptación,_

 _Que necesitas en tu corazón,_

 _Sea el mundo testigo de tu liberación,_

 _Y de tus enemigos la destrucción._

Recordó lo que había dicho la bruja, ¿Ese sería Draco?

Llevó sus manos a su boca, tratando de apagar un sollozo que salió libre. ¿Como alguien pudo hacerle esto? Los investigadores que contrató tan pronto como pudo tras aquella fatídica noche, le advirtieron que su esposo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, nadie le había visto, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Y no, la tierra no se lo tragó.

Una bruja cambió su apariencia a una bestia que si bien era casi mitológica, era temida por todos en derredor.

Ahora comprendía la nube de terror y desesperación que envolvía a los campesinos en la turba frente a las puertas del palacio. Draco, en su nueva forma de dragón, los había atemorizado a tal punto que ellos les dieron sus ovejas, puesto que eran la única clase de ganado que sobrevivió a la leve sequía por la que estaban pasando, pero ante las continuas pérdidas de ganado ovino en la ciudad, en su desesperación buscaron amparo en la familia real. Se preguntaba qué harían los gobernantes para calmar a su gente, de cualquier forma, era imperativo sacar a Draco de allí.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos y deducciones que no notó que el dragón se había movido hasta que con un fuerte rugido, provocó una fuerte corriente de aire que levantó la capucha de la túnica negra que llevaba.

Parecía que él se había quedado tan congelado como ella.

Sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos gris plata. Cierto, eran más grandes y tenían un aspecto animalístico que nunca antes había estado en ellos, pero era él, nunca olvidaría los ojos que constantemente pasó viendo con ensoñación.

Y parecía que él también la había reconocido.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Draco? -Él no respondió pero sabía que era él. Prefirió hablar y sacar todo lo que llevaba en su pecho, lo cual era difícil si seguía llorando, pero el dique de sus lágrimas parecía haber encontrado su fuente viendo en qué había quedado su esposo. - Sé que eres tú, mi amado. Supongo que ahora si eres mi dragón, ¿eh? - Él no dió respuesta, sólo continuaba observándola sin parpadear. - Lamento, lamento tantoo que te haya pasado ésto Draco, es mi culpa, si no te hubiera dejado interponerte entre esa maldita rosa y yo tú no estarías aquí... Aunque en retrospectiva, eso tal vez no hubiese sido algo bueno.

Él seguía observándola, pero supuso que la escuchaba con atención, puesto que no se había movido de su lugar. Ella terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y tentativamente tocó y luego acarició la piel entre sus ojos y luego colocó un beso entre su ceño. El dragón cerró los ojos ante su caricia y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

\- Draco, mi amado esposo, te he buscado por tanto tiempo, desde que te fuiste. Nadie pudo decirme a donde te fuiste o si te vieron, porque nadie lo hizo. Viéndote, puedo deducir porqué. Por mucho tiempo no quise seguir adelante, no quise vivir sin ti, sólo pensaba, ¿sin tí que sentido tiene? Pero luego lo encontré, tú me lo diste y está aquí conmigo, con nosotros.

Se separó un poco y soltando las ataduras de su túnica, la dejó caer al piso mostrando todo, de ella toda su forma. Los ojos plata del dragón eran tan grandes como su cabeza, pero supo que estaban fijados en el lugar donde sus manos yacían, su muy abultado vientre. Sonrió entre sus lágrimas observando con ternura su gran protuberancia antes de continuar.

\- Sí, estoy embarazada, mi dragón. Esa era la razón de mis constantes mareos y vómitos en aquel entonces. Fue mi razón para cuidar de mí cuando no quería y será tú razón para regresar a mí, a _nosotros_ cuando rompas ésta maldición. Tienes una familia que te espera, te adora y te ama con nosotros. No nos importa si regresas de forma diferente o con una forma diferente, te amamos sin importar como luzcas o qué eres, te amamos por tí y te esperaremos por tí.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la turba que antes había visto, hizo su sonora aparición. Varias antorchas iluminaron el antes oscurecido almacén y cuerpos comenzaron a empujar la puerta principal.

El dragón, _Draco_ , la presionó hacia atrás y con su larga y escamosa cola, rompió la puerta trasera y la acometió hacia afuera. Lo último que vió fueron enormes ojos plata que al igual que aquella noche que fue arrancado de ella, trataban de vocalizar todo lo que sentía con esos orbes que desde siempre cautivaron su atención. Ella trató de imitar su acción hasta que la turba hizo un estruendoso ruido que cortó su fijación y su amado regresó al almacén s enfrentar a la cuantiosa turba. ¿Ella? Ella sólo sintió como su alma le era arrancada de nuevo ante el casi certero destino que le esperaba a su amado.

Se hizo un ovillo en el pasto, acunando su protuberante abdomen, pensando en que su pequeño y en el padre de su pequeño. Tanto fue su dolor que cuando la oscuridad la acogió tras una enorme explosión, sólo se dejó zambullir en ella, no tenía fuerzas para combatirla.

La princesa era arrastrada por la enfurecida turba dentro de el almacén que varios meses atrás había sido abandonado. Se maldecía a si misma por no prestar atención a los rumores referentes al dragón que ella misma trajo y ella misma maldijo. Por estar fuera de la capital por tanto tiempo y no saber de la situación de los plebeyos del pueblo.

Sus padres, bueno más bien su madre, no puso firmes reparos cuando en concordancia con las demandas de la plebe en la turba, ella fue exigida como objeto para lidiar con el dragón. Ella casi pareció aliviada con ello. Su padre, corporalmente estaba allí, pero su mente, gracias a los brebajes que continuamente le suministró, no estaba realmente allí por lo que no fue de ninguna ayuda.

No sabía que hacer y se sentía entrar en pánico. Para alguien como ella, que la magia que poseía había sido un intercambio en un favor que le hizo a una verdadera hechicera, era un poder que debía recargarse, por lo que tras su aparición dentro de la mansión de los Malfoy, tuvo que viajar por mar y por tierra para regresar a su castillo y también la razón por la que ahora no podría hacer nada en contra de la bestia que ella misma convirtió.

La turba tras varios intentos, destrozó las puertas del almacén y con rapidez en medio de atropellos entraron al lugar, arrastrándola con ellos. Los que la tenían presa, la tiraron al sucio y sangriento suelo justo en frente de la enorme bestia. Un hombre avanzó al frente y comenzó a hablar con la bestia.

\- ¡Aquí tienes a la princesa de ésta comarca, bestia! ¡Ya tuviste a nuestros hijos, padres y madres, ahora la tendrás a ella!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella era alguna clase de sacrificio?

Se levantó del sucio suelo y trató de ir a la salida, solo para ser detenida por los trinches y otras armas que varios hombres e incluso mujeres tenían. Parecía no haber salida de ésto. De nuevo, el hombre que habló antes al dragón le habló a ella. Parecía ser el líder.

\- ¿Crees que te escaparás, princesa? ¡Tu eres la siguiente! ¡Si todas las familias del pueblo ya perdieron miembros con ésta bestia, es justo que la familia real también lo haga!

\- ¿Y porqué yo? ¿Porqué no mi madre o mi padre? ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

\- ¡No era justo que en medio de los sorteos fueran escogidos nuestros hijos si eran sólo unos niños para enfrentar al dragón, si eran viejos que apenas podían permanecer en pie o alguien joven que pudiera pelear contra él, nada de eso importó! ¿Porqué crees que debería importarnos si algo te pasa ahora?

\- ¡Abran paso! ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Apártense!

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer o decir algo, un caballero entró en el lugar, la turba dividiéndose para hacerle camino. Su caballo blanco galopeaba con velocidad y en su mano derecha estaba una larga y ancha espada. El hombre no vino solo, otros hombres en caballos vinieron y entraron en el almacén, irrumpiendo el pánico entre la multitud que rápidamente huyó despavorida.

\- ¡Ahora te daré muerte, bestia infernal!

El caballero que primero entró, se dirigió velozmente al dragón que extrañamente durante todo el intercambio de palabras había estado misteriosamente quieto, tal como su padre, como si en presencia estuviera allí pero no en mente. El caballero, avanzó con su espada empuñada y apuntando al frente en dirección al dragón. Ella sólo pudo observar como el hombre clavaba el arma punzante en el pecho del dragón a la altura de donde estaría su corazón. Sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones del dragón que cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas, el líquido rojo comenzó a esparcirse por el ya mugriento y sangriento suelo, hasta que algo salió de la herida del dragón y no era sangre.

Era la rosa que contenía la maldición que meses atrás había lanzado.

Supuso que se había aturdido observando la flor, porque lo próximo que supo fue de aplausos. Los escuchaba en derredor. La turba que antes había salido despavorida estaba aplaudiendo al caballero que ahora alzaba la espada que había acabado con la vida del dragón. Mismo caballero que ahora le ofrecía la rosa que hasta minutos atrás observaba en el suelo.

\- Para usted, mi lady.

Sabía que con la atención que la multitud tenía puesta en ambos, no podía rechazarla. Por lo que sólo la aceptó sin mutar palabra o mirar a nadie para el caso. Fue llevada al castillo por el mismo caballero en su corcel sin prestar mucha atención en la neblina que ahora la embargaba. Se sentía extraña, ida, como desconectada de todo. Desconocía la razón, sólo sabía que lo único que deseaba era descansar.

Poco imaginó que para cuando al fin pudo hacerlo esa noche en su habitación con la misma ropa y con la rosa entre sus manos, el contraefecto de la maldición en la flor la asesinó mientras dormía, deshaciendo sus últimos vestigios en un potente fuego que se creó cuando la rosa cumplió su propósito.

El día apenas comenzaba a despuntar el alba cuando ella al fin pudo comenzar a abrir los ojos. Uno a uno, los hermosos ojos miel que desde su cautiverio había añorado ver con vehemencia se abrieron, primero dormilonamente, luego se volvieron cautos al observar sus alrededores y posteriormente se tornaron estupefactos, dando paso a la incredulidad y sentándose finalmente a la felicidad.

Ella se sentó rápidamente para luego acunar su rostro. Lágrimas haciendo vidriosos sus orbes miel y que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Eres realmente tú? ¿Estas realmente aquí?

Él colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y acercó sus rostros hasta llegar a besarla. Era lo único en lo que había pensado desde que la vió cuando entró a aquel odiado almacén. La besó lento y profundo, degustando el exquisito sabor de sus labios, probando el intoxicante olor de su piel y tocando la suavidad de su cremosa piel.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron en un mar de felicidad que iluminaban su rostro.

\- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Realmente estas aquí, mi amor!

Finalmente encontró su voz.

\- Estoy aquí y ésta vez nada ni nadie me separará de ti. - Acunó su vientre. - Ni de nuestro hijo, Hermione, o de los que vengan, porque tendremos tantos como tú puedas amor. Finalmente comenzaremos a vivir ése final feliz que tanto deseas, mi amada.

Ella pasó los brazos por sus hombros, eliminando cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos, para luego besarlo con la misma intensidad, hambre, fervor y amor que él.

\- Así será, mi amado dragón, así será.

Y con el sol despuntando en el horizonte señalando el inicio de un nuevo día, supo que también señalaba un nuevo inicio en su historia.

El dragón es quien usualmente es el villano y muere en los cuentos y la princesa quien es la víctima y obtiene su final feliz. En ésta historia fue viceversa y no podría estar más feliz con el resultado.


End file.
